Micro electromechanical systems (MEMS) sensors are used for various applications including gyroscopes, accelerometers or other sensing applications. A vacuum region is maintained around the MEMS sensor. Signals generated using the MEMS sensors are transmitted to a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) package through an interconnect structure.
The CMOS package is electrically connected to the MEMS sensors using a eutectic bond interface between a bond pad on the CMOS package and a bond pad on the MEMS sensor. The interconnect structure is in contact with the vacuum region around the MEMS sensors.